In a semiconductor manufacturing process, a plasma processing apparatus for performing plasma processing such as deposition of thin film, etching or the like is widely used. The plasma processing apparatus may be, e.g., a plasma CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) apparatus for depositing a thin film, a plasma etching apparatus for performing etching, or the like.
In the plasma processing apparatus, components provided in the chamber (hereinafter, simply referred to as “in-chamber components”) are exposed to a plasma of a processing gas during various plasma processes and thus require a plasma resistance. Therefore, there is known a technique for forming a protective film for protecting the in-chamber components on surfaces of the in-chamber components. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2016-12712 discloses a technique for protecting in-chamber components by a protective film including a carbon-containing film formed on surfaces of the in-chamber components and a silicon-containing film formed on a surface of the carbon-containing film.
However, in a conventional technique for protecting the in-chamber components by the protective film including the carbon-containing film and the silicon-containing film, when a film thickness of the silicon-containing film is not appropriate for a film thickness of the carbon-containing film, especially when the silicon-containing film is thin, the adhesivity of the silicon-containing film to the carbon-containing film is insufficient. Therefore, when the protective film is exposed to a plasma of a processing gas, reaction products are released as particles into the chamber. As a result, in the conventional technique, a large amount of particles may be generated from the protective film for protecting the in-chamber components.